This invention relates to fireplace constructions, and, more specifically, to prebuilt constructions adapted to be located in structures such as mobile homes or the like.
The use of preconstructed fireplace constructions is on the increase because of the ease of installation of such constructions in a building structure. This is particularly true in the case of mobile homes where, because of the ever present possibility that the home will be moved, it is undesirable to resort to relatively permanent, masonry construction employed in conventional fireplaces.
In such preconstructed fireplaces, since masonry is not employed to any great extent, it is desirable to provide an air space surrounding the firebox for insulation purposes and for providing a source of heat through convection currents to the structure in which the fireplace construction is housed.
It is also desirable in certain structures, such as in mobile homes, that fireplaces employed therein be provided with a source of outside air to preclude the possibility of oxygen starvation within the structure due to the combustion reaction itself.